Dragones: End of Times
by chaosspartan
Summary: Hipo escapa de Berk hacia un destino desconocido, sin saber que mas al norte una amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo, Archaon el elegido se prepara para marchar hacia el sur y llevar consigo la destrucción y la desolación adoquinando el camino para el fin de los tiempos.
1. End Of Times

**Bueno este será el tráiler/Prologo de la nueva historia que estoy maquinando en mi mente, esta historia comenzara cuando acabe mi otra historia, quizás haga uno que otro capítulo pero no lo sé muy bien, bueno esta historia ser un crossover pero entre Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón y Warhammer fantasy, no tendrá todo el contenido del lore de warhammer ya que sería demasiado difícil, pero tendrá en un principio todas las razas que lo componen, espero que les guste este tráiler…**

 **DRAGONES: END OF TIMES**

La vida para Hipo fue difícil desde que su madre murió, era constantemente rechazado por los propios miembros de su tribu, en especial por su primo Patan Mocoso Jorgenson, tratando de ganarse el respeto de su tribu Hipo se dispuso a matar a un Dragón…

Una noche durante un ataque su oportunidad apareció, en medio del caos que se generó a causa de la batalla entre vikingos y dragones Hipo derribo a un Dragón, después de caminar durante horas el Dragón derribado resulto ser un Furia Nocturna, Hipo trato de matarlo, pero el miedo reflejado en los ojos del imponente Dragón lo hicieron liberarlo, después de varios días ambos aprendieron a confiar entre ellos, gracias a lo que aprendió de Chimuelo como bautizo al furia nocturna Hipo avanzo mucho en el entrenamiento ganándose el derecho de matar a su primer Dragón…

Hipo sabría que no podría hacerlo así que decidió huir de la isla, Astrid lo encontró en antes de que se fuera, Hipo trato de hacerla entender, pero la chica no lo escucho y Hipo se vio forzado a escapar de la isla y no se le volvió a ver…

Pero el mundo al que Hipo estaba por aventurarse no era precisamente un mundo de paz…

Un suceso conocido como la convergencia planetaria, ocasiono que al mundo en el que Hipo vivía llegaran seres sumamente letales de otro mundo, los cuales comenzaron a sembrar la destrucción a lo ancho y largo del mundo…

En las lejanas tierras de Eurasia, las hordas de los Pieles Verdes compuestas por Orkoz y Goblins dirigidos por Grimgor Piel´ierro sembraban la destrucción halla por donde pasaban, no dejaban nada salvo desolación a su implacable paso…

En las antiguas tierras de los Faraones, ahora conocidas como Khemri, Nagash el Gran Nigromante comandaba un ejército de No muertos que amenazaba las tierras de los hombres

En la antigua Transilvania, tierra de historias y leyendas, se hallaban los Condes Vampiro, dirigidos por los Von Carstein maestros en la manipulación de los No muertos y en constantes choques con Nagash

En el centro de todas estas amenazas se hallaba el imperio, un conglomerado de naciones humanas que se habían unido para proteger a la humanidad de los inmensos peligros que se cernía sobre ellos.

Pero ninguna de estas amenazas se equiparaba a lo que permanecía dormido en el Norte, en las tierras más allá de la isla de Hipo, en tierras gélidas se hallaba una amenaza que amenazaba con hacer que el mundo callera en la destrucción, se hallaban las Hordas del Caos…

Hombres del norte, guerreros, barbaros consagrados al poder de sus temibles dioses…

Slaanesh Príncipe Negro del Caos, Señor de los Placeres, el señor de la lujuria y de todos los placeres que asolan la mente del hombre, señor de las cosas bellas y el más joven de los dioses del caos pero eso no significa que no sea peligroso

Nurgle, Señor de la Pestilencia, el Gran Corruptor, el Amo de la Plaga, como su nombre lo indica es el que lleva las enfermedades halla por donde pasa, tras el viene el hambre y la enfermedad para todo aquel que este en su contra

Tzeench El Amo del Destino, El gran conspirador, el Destino es su deber, el es el que lo crea y el que lo lleva a cabo, su poder viene de los cambios y guia a los incautos mortales para cumplir lo que el ha estipulado en ellos

Khorne, El señor de la Sangre y del Asesinato, Khorne es quizás el más peligroso de los tres, por cada muerte brutal que ocurre a lo ancho y largo del mundo, el obtiene poder, sus seguidores solo se guían por una cosa "Mata, Mutila, Quema".

Estos cuatro dioses componen el panteón principal del Caos, pero estos dioses son recelosos entre sí, están en guerra constantemente, son aliados y a la vez enemigos por ende cada cierto tiempo todos se ponen de acuerdo en elegir a un paladín, alguien que guie a todas sus hordas combinadas y en este momento esa persona es…

Archaon El Elegido, el Señor del Fin de los Tiempo, todos los que lo conocen o han escuchado su nombre alguna vez deben temerle pues con el vienen las hordas del caos a sembrar el caos en las tierras del sur…

Las gentes del sur se mantienen ignorantes ante el peligro que se cierne sobre ellos quienes serían los primeros en probar la dura realidad de los que se les avecina sobre ellos…

Hipo y Chimuelo seguían volando por el extenso mar en busca de algún lugar en el cual refugiarse…

\- Es increíble que hayamos tenido que huir amigo – dijo Hipo con algo de pesar

Chimuelo solo gruño un poco tratando de decir…

 _(Que te puedo decir amigo, esa chica nos iba a traer problemas, no los necesitamos)_

Hipo solo pudo asentir creyendo entender lo que Chimuelo decía…

Ambos seguían volando sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de poder encontrar un lugar en paz…

Pero una tormenta se cernía sobre el mundo e Hipo iba directo hacia ella…

 **FIN PROLOGO**

 **Y bueno esos seria Prologo/Trailer de lo que sera la historia que comenzare cuando termine Auraxis Attack, en fin me dicen si les gusta, sugerencias se aceptan en fin nos vemos cuando lo continúe.**


	2. Se Avecina la Tormenta

**Sorpresa, no esperaba actualizar, pero que rayos o tuve tiempo así que aquí está el capítulo 1 de Dragones End of times, capitulo en forma…**

 **Aprovecho para resolver una duda de muchos, no hará falta que sepan de warhammer, yo pondré todo lo necesario para que se entienda la historia y sin nada más que decir entra capitulo…**

 **CAPITULO 1: SE AVECINA LA TORMENTA**

En las tierras que están más allá de la isla de Berk, aquellas tierras que muy pocos se atreven a explorar por temor al destino que puedan correr más allá del mundo civilizado.

En estas tierras se encuentran los vastos desiertos del Caos, tierras que fueron deformadas por los poderes ruinosos de los dioses del caos, debido a su cercanía con el Mundo del Caos, este lugar en el que se puede encontrar el paisaje más desolador que un hombre jamás podrá ver, estos lugares son conocidos como sinónimo de muerte y destrucción por cualquier humano con dos dedos de frente.

En este desolado paramo helado, se pueden encontrar campos de batalla en casi cualquier punto, algunos tienen tiempo de haber ocurrido mientras que otros son tan recientes que se pueden encontrar inmensos mares de sangre y montañas de cráneos esparcidos por todo el lugar, además de los lamentos de algunos moribundos, en estas desoladas tierras habitan los barbaros, hombre humanos que están siempre al servicio de los dioses del caos, viven para la guerra y rinden culto a la guerra, siempre se pelean entre ellos y eso es lo que satisface a su perversos dioses.

En un lugar de estas inmensas tierras gélidas se hallaba una fortaleza esta era sumamente diferente a la construida por el mundo civilizado, sus murallas y estructuras estaban hechas de cráneos y diferentes metales de color negro, con fosas de fuego y sangre que le daban un aspecto sumamente macabro.

Dentro de esa fortaleza había un inmenso ejército de hombres altos y fornidos, algunos llevaban armaduras negras con detalles dorados, otros iban con el pecho desnudo mientras que otros eran sumamente atemorizantes puesto que estaban sumamente deformes, algunos con dientes afilados, otros con cuchillas en lugar de brazos.

Todos se estaban preparando para la guerra, algunos afilaban sus espadas, otros chocaban sus hachas con sus escudos al mismo tiempo que gritaban jubilosos porque iban a la guerra.

Entre ellos había de todo, desde extrañas bestias de dos brazos que movían carros falcados, Trolls de color rojo con cuernos y su cuerpo desfigurado, gigantas con símbolos tallados en su cuerpo, he incluso gran cantidad de dragones, solo que estas majestuosas criaturas en antaño pacificas en las tierras del norte, también habían sido afectadas por los poderes del caos, ahora eran agresivos, algunos estaban completamente deformes casi irreconocibles.

Pero los que en verdad partirían sería una avanzadilla de varios miles de jinetes con Armaduras negras y sumamente fornidos estaba preparándose para partir a sembrar el terror en tierras del sur, sus caballos eran altos y de color negro y sumamente altos.

El que parecía ser el más fuerte y alto de todos alzo su espada y los demás jinetes salieron de ls fortaleza a todo galope, yendo hacia tierras del sur.

 **(-)**

Mucho más al sur en el inmenso océano un solitario furia nocturna volaba hacia el sur, sobre su lomo estaba el Berkiano Hipo Horrendo Haddock 3, que había escapado de Berk con la esperanza de encontrar algún otro lugar para vivir, uno en el que pudiera vivir en el que él y Chimuelo pudieran estar en paz.

\- Bueno amigo, si no encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos, tendremos que acampar en algún lado – dijo Hipo

Chimuelo solo gruño un poco en señal de afirmación…

\- De seguro mi padre debe de estar furioso ahora mismo, en especial cuando vea que me dio tiempo de liberar a los dragones del ruedo – dijo Hipo – Bueno no pensemos en eso ahora, encontremos un lugar para quedarnos

Chimuelo aumento su velocidad, para poder encontrar un lugar en donde descansar del largo viaje lo antes posible…

 **(-)**

Hipo no estaba lejos de la realidad ya que en esos momentos Estoico estaba en el ruedo y miraba con furia como las puertas de los lugares donde mantenían a los dragones estaban abiertas y carbonizadas.

\- ¿Estas segura de que se fue en un dragón? – dijo Estoico a Astrid que estaba detrás de él, teniendo aun sus dudas de las palabras de la rubia

\- Completamente segura, lo vi con mis propios ojos – dijo Astrid

Estoico estaba por estallar, pero prefirió en ese momento mantener la compostura, aunque por dentro estuviera gritando las más inimaginables palabras que alguien pudiera mencionar.

\- Convoca al consejo, en el gran salón cuando caiga el crepúsculo – le dijo Estoico a Bocon

\- No deberíamos tratar de encontrar a Hipo, podría estar en problemas – dijo Bocon

\- No vuelvas a mencionarlo, ahora es un traidor y no mi hijo – dijo Estoico retirándose del lugar

Bocon y Astrid enmudecieron ante las declaraciones del jefe de Berk, sin duda pareciera que tiempos oscuros se avecinaban a su isla.

 **(-)**

Hipo seguía volando hacia el sur, ya llevaba varias horas de vuelo y estaba sumamente cansado, pero aun quería avanzar un poco más antes de aterrizar.

De pronto de entre las nueves salió un hacha volando directo hacia Chimuelo, el cual la descubrió justo a tiempo y pudo salir de su camino rápidamente.

\- Que fue eso – dijo Hipo

De repente justo al frente apareció algo parecido a un dragón, solo que este hipo nunca lo había visto, ni en el libro de dragones, tenía piel de serpiente y poseía una cabeza del dicho reptil, tenía dos alas, y solo dos patas como el pesadilla monstruosa, era de color verde por arriba y un color amarillento en su pansa, poseía dos cuernos en el lateral de su cabeza, lo más peculiar era su jinete, un ser humanoide musculoso de color verde, con dos colmillos que salían de su mandíbula inferior hacia arriba, así es era un Orko.

\- Ehh hola – dijo Hipo nerviosamente

El extraño ser no respondió solo se limitó a hacer un grito estridente.

\- Waaaaaagh – grito el Orko haciendo que su bestia se lanzara contra Chimuelo

\- Vámonos amigo – dijo Hipo

Chimuelo emprendió el vuelo, mientras que la otra criatura comenzó a perseguirlo, mientras el Orko sacaba otra hacha y se preparaba para atacar…

\- Muy bien esto es malo, es muy malo –

La persecución continuaba y el Orko estaba cada vez más cerca de Hipo, Hipo tenía que pensar rápido o estaría perdido, una idea llego rápidamente a su cabeza al ver un grupo de peñascos justo en medio del océano.

\- Muy bien amigo, vemos que tan bien maniobra en entornos cerrados – dijo Hipo acercándose a la cabeza de Chimuelo

Chimuelo capto el mensaje y descendió rápidamente hacia los peñascos con intención de entrar entre ellos, como era de esperarse el Orko y su bestia los siguieron, al ser una de las especies de dragones más hábiles en volar maniobraba perfectamente entre los angostos pasillos de los peñascos, por el contrario la bestia del orko chocaba constantemente contra los peñascos haciendo que Chimuelo comenzara a dejarlos atrás, el Orko comenzó a enfurecerse y saco lanzo el hacha que tenía en la mano contra Hipo, por fortuna se desvió e Hipo se salvó de una muerte segura.

\- Muy bien, por lo menos se le acabaron las hachas – dijo hipo para después enmudecer y ver que el Orko sacaba dos hachas más.

\- ¿De dónde saca tantas hachas? – dijo mientras esquivaba una tercera hacha

\- Al menos no tiene la puntería de Astrid – dijo Hipo nervioso, mientras veía que el grupo de peñascos se acababa, y que volverían de nuevo a mar abierto, una vez salieron de allí, el Orko se acercó lo suficiente como para poder atacar a Hipo, pero la fortuna le sonrió a Hipo una vez más, una bola de fuego, salió de la nada y le dio a la bestia alada y al Orko haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua, Hipo giro la mirada y vio a un lado y se encontró a un dragón que nunca había visto.

El Dragón era el arquetipo del dragón europeo, cuatro patas y su cabeza tenía una mandíbula inferior un poco más grande, dos alas en su espalda y un color rojizo en sus en la parte superior se su piel y un poco más anaranjado en su pansa y la parte inferior, su cola terminaba en una punta, para sorpresa de Hipo el dragón no iba solo, sobre el iba un muchacho de por lo menos 17 años que llevaba una armadura ligera junto con una botas y pantalón café, cabello negro con una espada en su espalda.

\- Veo que llegue justo a tiempo, casi termina como un adorno de Zik`z – dijo el Muchacho acercando a su Dragón a Chimuelo e Hipo.

\- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que creí que estaba acabado, gracias de nuevo – dijo Hipo

\- No hay de que, estabas en peligro, por cierto cómo te llamas, y que te trae por el Mar del Hierro – dijo el Muchacho

\- Bueno, me llamo Hipo Horrendo Haddock y este de acá es Chimuelo – dijo Hipo mientras Chimuelo asentía – Y bueno solo estamos buscando un lugar donde quedarme, tuve que escapar de mi hogar

\- Supongo que fue por tu amigo ¿no? – dijo el Muchacho

\- Si, así es – dijo Hipo con pesar

\- Bueno si buscas un lugar donde descansar, podrías venir conmigo al lugar donde vivo, y allí verías que hace – sugirió el Muchacho

\- No sería molestia cierto – dijo Hipo

\- Para nada cientos de viajeros pasan dudo que uno más sea molestia – dijo el muchacho

\- Gracias, por cierto no se tu nombre – dijo Hipo

\- Me llamo Darius y este reptil de acá es Drogoz – dijo el muchacho mientras su dragón le rugía por llamarlo reptil – Bueno emprendamos la marcha, las serpientes voladoras tienden a salir por las noches y no quiero encontrarme con otra

\- ¿Hacia dónde? – pregunto Hipo

\- Solo hay que volar un poco más hacia el sur, estaremos allí en una hora más o menos – dijo Darius

Ambos Dragones emprendieron la marcha hacia el lugar que Darius les conto, Hipo estaba bastante feliz de conocer a otra persona que conociera la verdad sobre los dragones…

 **(-)**

Mientras tanto en Berk el crepúsculo estaba por caer y en el Gran Salón gran cantidad de Vikingos estaban reunidos, algunos estaban gritando entre sí por la reciente huida de Hipo, entre los asistentes se encontraban Paton, Patán, Astrid, los gemelos, Patapez, Bocón y Gothi que era la única que estaba sentada…

\- Orden, orden – grito Estoico tratando de que los asistentes se callaran

\- Muy bien debemos decidir qué es lo que haremos – dijo Estoico

\- Debemos prepararnos, quizás los dragones tengan ganas de volver a vengarse – dijo una Vikinga

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Abono

\- Nos prepararemos entonces, además debemos preparar las provisiones para el invierno – dijo Estoico pero alguien tomo la palabra

\- Espera Estoico, estas evitando el asunto más importante, que haremos con el traidor – dijo Mildew

\- Porque lo llamas traidor, eh Mildew – dijo Bocón

\- Eso es lo que es si se fue con asqueroso Dragón, espero que este muerto – dijo Mildew

Bocón clavo su grafio en la mesa redonda de madera – Mas te vale no seguir Mildew, Hipo es mi amigo, y no dejare que lo sigas insultando si no quieres que te quite los pocos años que te quedan a golpes

\- Basta los dos – dijo Estoico – La ley es muy clara, Hipo nos dejos así que no podemos buscarlo

\- Pero aun así necesitamos un heredero – dijo Cubeta

Mientras tanto Patán les susurraba a los demás…

\- Apuesto a que Hipo el Inútil ya debes estar muerto o llorando en el rincón del mundo – dijo Patán y los gemelos se rieron ante esto

Gothi que estaba justo detrás de ellos golpeo a Patán con su bastón señalando que debía guardar respeto y que debía callarse

\- Yo propongo que Patán sea el nuevo heredero de Berk – dijo Paton con su orgullo por los cielos

Muchos celebraron dicha proposición pero otros incluyendo a Estoico, Aunque estuviera iracundo con Hipo, hasta él sabía que no era buena idea que Patán fuera el heredero, pero desgraciadamente sabía que su liderazgo seria puesto en duda si no lo hacia así que acepto para poder darle a Berk tiempo de cordura y tal vez encontrar a alguien más adecuado

\- Esta bien, Patán serás el heredero de Berk – dijo Estoico y Bocón, Patapez y Astrid dejaron salir un grito ahogado

\- Gracias jefe no se arrepentirá – dijo Patán feliz

Los Vikingos comenzaron a felicitar a Patán mientras algunos comenzaban a beber y comer para celebrar la llegada de su nuevo heredero, mientras Bocón no pudo sino decir…

\- Que Odín nos ampare – dijo Bocón temeroso del futuro de la isla

 **(-)**

En las tierras nevadas una gran horda de jinetes con armaduras negras cabalgaba a gran velocidad haciendo que la nieve se apartara a su imponente paso, eran guerreros del caos que se dirigían al sur en busca de tesoros que saquear, el líder alzo su mano para que la horda parara.

\- Aquí nos separaremos, la mitad ira hacia la costa, consigan algunos Drakars y saqueen las islas aledañas, el resto iremos hacia las aldeas del sur – dijo El líder y la horda comenzó a separarse para su asalto y recordarle al mundo quienes son la amenaza ahora.

 **(-)**

Hipo seguía volando al lado de Darius, estaba algo distraído, más que todo sumido en sus pensamientos del lugar que dejo atrás, hasta que Darius lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Despierta ya llegamos – dijo Darius e Hipo observo una isla mucho más grande que Berk – Bienvenido a Skellige

Skellige era una isla con algunas montañas y un castillo medieval hecho de piedra junto a una de ellas que conectaba con un puente de piedra, a las faldas de la montaña se encontraba una ciudad sumamente viva con casas hechas de piedra y madera, pero lo que sorprendió a Hipo fue que en ella había dragones, cientos de ellos y algunas especies que él no conocía, en su mene solo pasaba una cosa, si podía se quedaría en ese lugar.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo sorpresa, en fin no sé cuándo actualice así que si tienen dudas mándenla por mensaje privado o en review por Auraxis Attack y así les respondo más rápido en fin ahora los comentarios**

 **: Bueno respecto a tu duda no hace falta saber del otro universo, yo lo explicare todo lo que pueda, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Dragoviking: Bueno ya resolví tu duda en otro comentario, así que espero que te haya gustado**

 **En fin nos vemos….No se… ahí nos leemos**


	3. Skellige

**Bueno lo prometido es una deuda que hay que pagar, discúlpenme la tardanza en subir el capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón no me pertenece**

 **CAPITULO 2: Skellige**

Hipo y Darius habían dado varias vueltas alrededor de la isla, Hipo estaba maravillado más que todo porque los Dragones parecían vivir en paz en esa isla, Chimuelo también estaba maravillado pero debía concentrarse en volar, algo que era difícil considerando que lograba ver los suculentos peces que se veían en el mar.

Con Darius pasaba algo parecido, salvo que el distraído era Drogoz, ambos llevaban todo el día volando por lo que el Dragón estaba bastante hambriento y no pudo evitar notar una manada de jabalíes que corría por la isla, lo que hiso que pasara su lengua por su boca.

\- Creo que esto no es bueno – dijo Darius rompiendo el silencio

Hipo salió de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar notar que se había formado niebla de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Hipo

\- Niebla, se forma muy rápido por estas tierras, creo que nuestro aterrizaje será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé – dijo Darius

Las palabras de Darius eran acertadas ya que en pocos segundos la isla había desaparecido de sus ojos y ahora solo veía a Darius y eso era solo porque estaban muy cerca.

\- Y para colmo está oscureciendo, bueno parece que tendremos un aterrizaje algo interesante, solo espera un momento – dijo Darius

Lo que Darius esperaba apareció y era una llama muy intensa que venía desde tierra.

\- Muy bien, haremos esto, sígueme de cerca y aterrizaremos satisfactoriamente – dijo Darius – No te separes, podrías terminar estrellándote con una casa o algo peor.

Hipo asintió nerviosamente, Darius se lanzó hacia abajo con Hipo detrás, ambos continuaron bajando a gran velocidad por un tiempo hasta que se sintió un golpe seco, ambos Dragones junto con sus jinetes habían chocado con una plataforma de madera en el exterior con una gran puerta enfrente, detrás de la puerta había lo que parecía ser un gran establo lleno de dragones, toda esta estructura estaba al pie de una montaña y excavada y construida en una cueva natural.

\- Bueno, eso puedo haber salido peor – dijo Darius levantándose y acomodando su espalda

Ante esto Drogoz rugió enfurecido y le pego un ligero golpe con su cola en señal de desacuerdo.

\- Oye –

Drogoz y Chimuelo soltaron ambos un intento de risa.

\- Muy graciosos – dijo Darius ayudando a Hipo a levantarse

\- Sin duda es el aterrizaje más difícil que he tenido – dijo Hipo

\- Darius – se escuchó el grito de una mujer que hizo que hasta el propio Drogoz se tensara

Frente a ellos apareció una mujer con pelo largo y castaño que le bajaba por la espalda hasta la mitad de la misma, con ojos de color azul, llevaba una armadura ligera por encima de una camisa café si a eso se le puede llamar, además de llevar una falda un poco más larga que la de Astrid, hombreas de acero y un par de botas, su mirada inspiraba miedo y era seguida por un Pesadilla Monstruosa de color azul entre claro y oscuro, algo que Hipo no había visto nunca.

\- Se puede saber dónde estabas, se supone que llegarías hace dos horas – dijo la mujer que tenía más o menos la misma edad de Darius

\- Eris, veras, hay una buena razón para eso – dijo Darius algo atemorizado con Drogoz tratando de ocultarse detrás de el

\- Y cual podri… - Eris enmudecio al ver a Hipo, o más bien a Chimuelo

\- ¿Eso es un Furia Nocturna? – pregunto Eris mirando a Darius sin creer lo que sus ojos veían

\- Así es Eris, ese de allí es Chimuelo y ese de allá es Hipo su jinete – dijo Darius

Eris se acercó a ambos y le dio la mano amistosamente.

\- Eris mucho gusto y ese de allá es Drage – dijo refiriéndose al Pesadilla Monstruosa – Perdón por aparecerme así, pero a veces Darius se lo merece

\- Menciona una vez – dijo Darius

\- ¿Qué te parece cuando Drogoz llego lleno de vino? – dijo Eris

\- No me recuerdes ese día – dijo Darius al mismo tiempo que Drogoz agachaba la cabeza

\- ¿A qué se refieren con lleno de vino? – pregunto Hipo

\- Un día nos tuvimos que quedar en una posada, mientras todos dormían, Drogoz entro a la bodega y se la bebió – dijo Darius

\- Querrás decir que se bebió un barril – dijo Hipo

\- No, toda la bodega – dijo Darius mientras Hipo enmudecía

\- ¿Por cierto donde te lo encontraste? – dijo Eris

\- Saliendo de los peñascos, con Zik´z y su serpiente voladora detrás de ellos – dijo Darius seriamente

\- ¿Un Orko?, tan al sur, ¿estas completamente seguro? – dijo Eris mirándolo significativamente

\- Te lo puedo jurar – dijo Darius

\- Bueno luego nos encargamos de eso – dijo Eris – Por cierto Hipo, ¿Qué te trae por este archipiélago?

\- Bueno Chimuelo y yo buscábamos un lugar, bueno – dijo Hipo nerviosamente mientras la penetrante mirada de Eris se posaba sobre el - … Buscábamos un lugar donde vivir ya que no podemos volver a la isla de donde provengo

La mirada de Eris se suavizo

\- Haberlo dicho antes, si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí, aunque primero tendríamos que hablar con el Jarl – dijo Eris

\- ¿Jarl? – pregunto Hipo confundido

\- Es como una especie de Jefe, ven creo que es bueno que lo conozcas – dijo Eris

Todos tres o más bien seis se pusieron en marcha, adentrándose en el establo de Dragones.

 **(-)**

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un Orko, con la mitad de su cara desfigurada por una quemadura se aproximaba a la playa más iracundo que cualquier cosa, una vez en la playa camino unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a un campamento todo bajo el crepúsculo de la tarde.

El campamento estaba lleno de Orkos y algunos Goblins, cuando vieron llegar al Orko con la cara quemada un goblin se le acerco.

\- Mi señor quien le… - el Goblin no termino ya que el Orko lo cogió del cuello y comenzó a apretar

\- Cállate – dijo para después soltarlo – Todoz a los botez, iremoz a Zkellige – dijo tomando su hacha

A esto todos los orcos respondieron tomando sus hachas y lanzando gritos aterradores.

 **(-)**

Mientras tanto en Berk ocurría algo parecido, los dragones habían vuelto a atacar la aldea, en estos momentos Estoico trataba de dirigir a los demás Vikingos al lado de Bocón y Patón.

\- Sin duda este es el peor ataque que hemos tenido – dijo Bocón mientras se cubría de una bola de fuego de un Gronckle

\- ¿Qué hacemos Estoico? – dijo Patón

\- Lleven a los que no puedan pelear al Gran salón, Bocón reúne un grupo tu Patón has lo mismo, nos reuniremos en las catapultas, el resto que se queden aquí abajo e intenten capturar a los que pueda, aun hay que llenar el ruedo – ordeno Estoico

Todos cumplieron sus respectivas órdenes, en cuanto a nuestros Vikingos jóvenes estaban en estos momentos se encontraban acorralados por un pesadilla monstruosa.

\- Muy bien bestia, prepárate para sentir la furia de Patán el grande – dijo lanzándose contra el pesadilla monstruosa solo para que el dragón se volteara y contratacara con un potente coletazo haciendo que Patán chocara contra una pescadería.

El dragón se dispuso a atacar de nuevo cuando retrocede asustado, y eso es porque el golpe de Patán con la pescadería dejo salir varias anguilas cerca de el por lo que lanzo un rugido de temor y salió volando salvando a los Vikingos.

\- Por poco – dijo Patapez

\- No creen que fue muy extraña la forma en que se fue – dijo Astrid

\- Claramente vio que estaba en desventaja, en especial porque estaba yo – dijo Patán arrogantemente recuperando la consciencia

Astrid rodo los ojos y estaba a punto de romperle la nariz a Patán de nuevo cuando un estridente rugido se escuchó.

En las catapultas estaban presentes Estoico, Bocón y Patón, y varios Vikingos más, preparándose para disparar a un grupo de Naders.

\- Estoico no crees que esta torre se mueve demasiado – dijo Patón

Bocón se fijó por un borde de la torre y lo que vio lo dejo casi sin habla.

\- Estoico será mejor que veas esto – dijo Bocón

Estoico se asomó por el borde de la catapulta y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Al pie de la torre había un dragón, pero un desconocido para ellos, era tan grande como un pesadilla monstruosa, con dos pies con garras afiladas y dos alas también con una poderosa garra en cada una, su color era café oscuro casi tocando el negro y tenía gran cantidad de espinas en su espalda y cabeza.

 _(Como el cola cuerno húngaro, bueno es un cola cuerno húngaro)_

El Dragón estaba tratando de derribar la torre tratando de empujarla con su peso, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles comenzó a escalarla, sus poderosas y afiladas garras brindaban un agarre perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo cortaban la madera de roble joven como si fuera mantequilla por lo que la estructura comenzó a desmoronarse.

En la superficie Patán, Astrid, Patapez, y los gemelos veían al imponente Dragón ascender por la torre.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo Astrid

\- No lo sé, pero es una máquina de destrucción perfecta – dijo Brutacio

\- ¿Patapez habías visto algo como eso? – pregunto Astrid

\- He leído el libro de Dragones de arriba abajo unas siete veces y nunca escuche de algo parecido – dijo Patapez asustado – Por las púas podría ser pariente del Nader pero nunca vi a un pariente de Nader tan grande

La estructura de la torre se debilitaba cada vez más mientras el Dragón ascendía por ella, Estoico tuvo que pensar muy rápido si querían salir de esta.

\- Salten – dijo Estoico rápidamente viendo que el Dragón estaba a unos pasos de la plataforma

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Patón y Bocón al mismo tiempo

\- Dije salten – Dijo Estoico empujándolos a ambos junto con el hacia el vacío por suerte cayeron en una bala de paja mientras el Dragón desconocido le prendía fuego a la catapulta y se retiraba volando, al tiempo que los demás Dragones hacían los mismo mientras se llevaban un gran botín.

\- Uff, por poco no Estoico – dijo Bocón

\- Si por muy Poco – dijo Estoico – Nos vemos en el salón en media hora, quiero un informe de los daños causados

 **(-)**

En contraste con el caos que reinaba en Berk, en Skellige Hipo estaba más que maravillado además de que había atraído mucho la atención de la ciudad al ver que venía con un Furia Nocturna.

\- ¿Por qué les impresiona tanto que yo venga con un Furia Nocturna? – dijo Hipo

\- Veras Hipo, el Furia Nocturna es una especie muy rara, nuestro Jarl solía tener uno llamado Aegon, pero ese Furia Nocturna murió por causas naturales hace 4 años, por lo que todos dimos por extinta la especie, pero el hecho de que otro aparezca es señal de que aún puede que queden varios esparcidos por el mundo, por lo que todos se emocionan – dijo Eris

El grupo siguió avanzando hasta subir por una pequeña montaña, allí llegaron a un puente de piedra que conectaba la montaña que subieron con un castillo medieval el puente estaba custodiado por algunos caballeros.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo esta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho también de 17 años con pelo negro y corto portando una espada en su cinturón, llevaba la misma ropa que Darius solo que su vestimenta era negra y no café.

Detrás de el venia un Dragón negro con dos patas y dos alas, con una piel que daba la impresión de ser muy dura y además de dos ojos rojos.

\- Dageron, hola – dijo Darius

\- Hola muchachos, oigan es cierto que hay un Furia Nocturna que llego con un jinete – dijo el así llamado Dageron

\- Velo por ti mismo – dijo Darius señalando a Hipo y a Chimuelo

\- Creo que si era cierto – Dageron le tendió la mano amistosamente a Hipo – Dageron y este de acá es Alduin dijo señalando al dragón negro

\- Hipo y él es Chimuelo –

\- Bueno bienvenido a Skellige, aunque creo que deberías ver al Jarl – dijo Dageron

Ahora con Dageron y Alduin en el grupo todos entraron al castillo, recorrieron los pasillos, en los que había gran cantidad de tapices que de seguro contaban historias fascinantes, después de dar unos cuantos pasos más llegaron a una gran puerta que custodiaban dos guardias, al ver a ambos estos las abrieron al mismo tiempo y dejaron ver un gran salón con un trono en el medio y al fondo.

En este trono estaba sentado un hombre de por lo menos 70 años, vestido con finas telas y con una barba blanca, además de eso cubierto por varios abrigos, se le mostraba enfermo ya que tosía con frecuencia.

El hombre al ver a Chimuelo intento inmediatamente levantarse, cogió su bastón y se levantó todo con un paso lento y cansado, con ayuda de uno de los guardias logro llegar hasta donde estaban Hipo y Chimuelo.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo el Jarl con voz cansada y aun observando a Chimuelo y además de eso acercando su mano al poderoso furia nocturna

Chimuelo había mantenido la distancia desde que llegaron, incluso con Darius, Eris y Dageron, pero acerco su cabeza a la mano del hombre al cerciorarse de que ninguno de ellos representaba una amenaza.

El Jarl sonrió para luego mirar al cielo y decir – Me recuerda a ti Aegon – luego de esto miro a Hipo – Tienes un compañero muy impresionante muchacho, dime que te trae a la Isla de Skellige.

Hipo procedió a contarle todo desde como derribo a Chimuelo, como se hicieron amigos y por supuesto lo que buscaban ambos.

\- Y bueno solo buscábamos un lugar donde quedarnos – dijo Hipo

\- Ya veo – dijo el Jarl ya sentado en tu trono y dolido por la historia de Hipo – Bueno si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí en Skellige o podemos proporcionarte un mapa para que continúes buscando o vuelvas a tu aldea si lo deseas claro.

\- No sería molestia que me quedara – dijo Hipo

\- Para nada muchacho, todo el que sea amigo de un dragón es nuestro amigo, además aquí tenemos habitaciones de sobra – dijo el Jarl

\- Pues en ese caso acepto su oferta y le doy las gracias por su hospitalidad – dio Hipo humildemente

\- Perfecto muchacho, además esta noche se celebra un gran banquete así que esperamos que estés presente – dijo el Jarl

 **(-)**

Mientras tanto en el gran salón de Berk había un gran alboroto por el reciente ataque de los Dragones a la aldea y muchas acusaciones en contra de Hipo.

\- Todo esto es culpa de tu hijo Estoico – dijo un Vikingo iracundo

\- Si, el líbero a los dragones y ellos volvieron para vengarse – dijo otro Vikingo

\- Antes de que continúen con sus acusaciones – grito Estoico - ¿Bocón cuáles son los daños? –

\- 5 casa destruidas, 2 chamuscadas pero reparables, perdimos la gran mayoría del pescado que teníamos, la mayoría de los cultivos se quemaron y perdimos 40 ovejas y 10 yaks – enumero Bocón

Estoico se preocupó, es más de lo que perdieron nunca en un ataque de Dragones y las heladas estaban por caer.

\- Yo propongo que vallamos al nido de los dragones y nos venguemos – dijo Patán

Muchos vikingos apoyaron la idea de Patán pero sus esperanzas se cayeron cuando Estoico tomo la palabra.

\- No – dijo Estoico

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Patón

\- Hoy hemos perdido más que cualquier día, nos quedaremos hasta las heladas aquí y recuperaremos lo que podamos y es mi última palabra sobre este tema – dijo Estoico

 **(-)**

En Skellige el ambiente era sumamente festivo, en el salón del Jarl había gran cantidad de mesas y se servían toda clase de platillos, jabalí, cerdo, pescado, cordero y demás cosas, además de que el vino y el aguamiel corrían como el agua, y los bardos entonaban todo tipo de canciones.

Entre los asistentes se encontraban no solo personas si no también algunos dragones que acompañaban a sus respectivos jinetes.

En una de las mesas estaban Hipo, Darius, Eris y Dageron.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que celebran? – pregunto Hipo

\- Se celebre el aniversario de la fundación de la isla – dijo Eris

\- Es una pena que los emisarios se estén perdiendo esto – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Emisarios? – pregunto Hipo

\- Veras Hipo Skellige es parte de un archipiélago de nueve islas – dijo Dageron

\- Y cada una de las islas tiene sus emisarios que entablan las relaciones con otras islas – dijo Eris

\- Y es una pena que no estén aquí, de seguro les encantaría conocerte – dijo Darius – Especialmente la líder, siempre se alegra cuando algún jinete llega del norte –

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? – pregunto Hipo

\- Pelo marrón, y monta un Cortatormentas, la verdad ahora que lo pienso, te pareces un poco a ella – dijo Darius – Ya la conocerás, es muy buena con la gente, mientras trates bien a los dragones

La conversación se extendió por casi toda la noche mientras los festejos continuaban por toda la isla.

 **(-)**

Muy lejos de allí, en una isla cercana a Berk gran cantidad de casas se encontraban en llamas, la ciudad era atacada por guerreros del caos los cuales quemaban y mataban sin ningún tipo de piedad, varios hombres trataban de enfrentarlos, pero las armaduras de sus contrincantes eran mucho más fuertes por lo que eran esfuerzos inútiles.

Una mujer y una niña pelinegra más o menos de la edad de Hipo corrían dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

Antes de que lograran alcanzar el bosque un guerrero del caos muy fornido les cerró el paso.

\- A donde creen que van – dijo el guerrero – Khorne aún no está saciado

Antes de que el hombre lanzara una estocada con su espada un vikingo salió de la nada y detuvo el golpe.

\- Corran, yo lo retendré – dijo el Hombre

La mujer y la niña recuperaron el paso, pero la pelinegra miro hacia atrás y se detuvo.

\- Papa ven con nosotros –

\- Ve con tu madre Heather, yo estaré bien – dijo el hombre que seguía luchando con el guerrero del caos

La mujer y Heather continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a un riachuelo donde había una pequeña barca con una vela

\- Muy bien Heather, toma este mapa, en la barca hay comida para una semana – dijo la mujer haciendo que Heather entrara en la pequeña barca

\- ¿Espera no vendrás conmigo? – pregunto Heather angustiada

\- Alguien tiene que distraerlos – dijo la mujer – Vive Heather por mí y por tu padre – dijo para luego empujar la barca y como se trataban de aguas rápidas esta llego al océano en poco tiempo, y en ella iba Heather con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía arder toda su isla y escuchaba los estridentes gritos de los invasores.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¿Heather llegara a Skellige o a Berk?**

 **¿Alguien lo encontrara?**

 **¿Cómo estarán Hipo y Chimuelo en Skellige?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio y díganme que es lo que piensan que pasara, en fin espero que les haya gustado y discúlpenme la tardanza.**

 **COMENTARIOS**

 **LucyNamiKagome:** **Y aquí lo tienes, no actualice tan pronto, pero espero que te haya gustado**

 **Fanaticaloca** **: Me alegra que te esté gustando, a mi también me encantan las historias en las que Hipo escapa, en fin espero que te haya gustado**

 **DragoViking: Fanfiction últimamente está algo loco, ya no me avisa cuando alguien deja review, me tengo que fijar yo, en fin espero que te esté gustando**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima hasta luego, a si no sé cuándo actualizare, todo depende de la inspiración**


	4. Paraíso en el Mar del Hierro

**Bueno me tarde más delo esperado, pero aquí lo tienen, el tercer capítulo de Dragones: End of Times, muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO 3: PARAISO EN MAR DEL HIERRO**

En una solitaria habitación del majestuoso castillo medieval, un vikingo se encontraba plácidamente dormido, no parecía inmutarse en la potente corriente de aire frio que entraba en su habitación por culpa de una enorme ventana que había en la misma.

Muy cerca de la cama, en una porción de suelo parcialmente carbonizada, un dragón de color negro como la mismísima noche, aun dormitando tranquilamente mientras emanaba pequeños ronquidos combinados con pequeñas llamas azules, que quemaban una parte del suelo.

El dragón lanzo un potente bostezo y comenzó a levantarse mientras estiraba sus patas y se levantaba del suelo poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama.

El dragón comenzó a lanzar pequeños rugidos para tratar de despertar al vikingo.

\- Aun es muy temprano Chimuelo – dijo Hipo desde la cama mientras se cubría completamente

Chimuelo no desistió, solo que esta vez comenzó a empujar a Hipo por el borde de la cama haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡QUE!, ¿Cómo? – dijo Hipo adolorido desde el suelo

Chimuelo comenzó a reírse mientras mostraba sus dientes.

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Hipo

Chimuelo hiso ademan de pedirle a Hipo salir a volar.

\- Esta bien señor mandón, vamos a volar – dijo Hipo

Chimuelo se emocionó y salió prácticamente a saltitos de la habitación seguido por Hipo

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo de Skellige, buscando un buen lugar para poder emprender al suelo, cuando ambos se pararon de golpe al ver una pintura muy extraña.

La pintura mostraba al jarl, mucho más joven, sentado en una silla portando una armadura de batalla, junto a él parado de manera majestuosa se encontraba un furia nocturna de gran tamaño, por lo que se veía, doblaba a Chimuelo en ese aspecto, pero lo más extraño es que parecía tener una especie de aura azul claro muy brillante emanando de su cuerpo.

\- Que extraño – dijo Hipo

Ambos se quedaron contemplando la pintura por un buen rato, antes de volver a encaminarse hacia el exterior.

 **(-)**

En Berk se notaba que las heladas estaban por caer, el clima se había vuelto mucho más frio, aunque para los habitantes de la isla el clima nunca era un problema, lo único que les preocupaba era que los dragones volvieran a atacarlos, pero como siempre pasaba durante las heladas, los dragones no parecían tener ganas de atacar.

En esos momentos dentro de la caballa de Estoico el Vasto, se encontraban el susodicho y su leal amigo Bocón, solo calentados por la chimenea de la cabaña que daba calor al lugar.

\- ¿Cómo van las reparaciones Bocón? – pregunto Estoico con voz caída

\- Mejor de lo que pensamos – dijo Bocón – Creo que si viviremos otro invierno –

\- Es bueno saber eso – dijo Estoico

\- Estoico, ¿estás seguro de que tomaste la decisión correcta? – pregunto Bocón

\- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Estoico

\- Sobre lo de dejar a Patán como heredero del puesto de jefe – dijo Bocón – Tu y yo sabemos que Patán no es el indicado –

\- Y si no es el, quien será – dijo Estoico - ¿Patapez?, ¿Brutacio?, Patán no estará preparado, pero de todos los hombres de la isla, es la mejor opción –

\- Hay mejores opciones y los sabes – dijo Bocón –

Estoico no respondió de inmediato.

\- Lo pensare – dijo Estoico finalmente cediendo

Bocón sonrió levemente.

\- Bien nos vemos en unos días – dijo Bocón saliendo

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Estoico

\- A buscar a Hipo – dijo Bocón saliendo rápidamente

Estoico iba a replicar pero Bocón ya se había ido, más rápido de lo que creía.

Mientras Bocón bajaba los escalones que llevaban de la cabaña de Estoico a la aldea logro escuchar un grito desgarrador que venia del ruedo.

\- ¿Qué será eso? – se preguntó el herrero

Y es que en el ruedo el grito había provenido de Patán el cual había intentado conquistar a Astrid, ahora que era el heredero de Berk su actitud había pasado a ser completamente insoportable, pero eso no impresionaba a la vikinga rubia, el último intento de conquista de Patán, le habían costado un golpe en la nariz y otro en el punto débil, y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo adolorido mientras Astrid salía hecha una furia del ruedo, sujetando fuertemente su hacha.

La rubia se posó en una roca que daba a un acantilado desde donde se podía ver el puerto de la isla, comenzó a observar el horizonte mientras afilaba su hacha, preguntándose si había sido buena idea haber delatado a Hipo tan precipitadamente fue buena idea.

Estas dudas aun pasaban por su cabeza cuando vio que en el puerto de Berk, Bocón estaba subiendo muchas cosas a un bote de tamaño mediano, después de varios minutos el bote partió con rumbo sur, con Bocón a bordo.

\- ¿Qué extraño? – dijo Astrid observando al herrero partir.

 **(-)**

Ya muy lejos de Berk, en el inmenso mar del hierro a unas cuantas horas de Skellige, dos dragones volaban rápidamente a una altura media.

El primero de ellos era un Seashoker de color azul, y su jinete era una mujer de por lo menos 20 años, ojos color azul, con cabello negro y largo que bajaba por su espalda, y una vestimenta de color café claro en el torso y una falda azul como la de Astrid, respondía al nombre de Eyra.

El segundo era un Cortatormentas, que era montado también por una mujer solo que esta tenía su cara tapada con una capucha.

\- No puedo esperar para llegar – dijo Eyra

\- Vamos Eyra, no es como que hallamos volado tanto –

\- No, pero la silla lastima – dijo Eyra adolorida

La cabeza derecha del Seashoker se zarandeó fuertemente, por el comentario de Eyra, después de todo, el que volaba era él.

\- Ya Tifón, tranquilo, quería decir que ustedes deben estar cansados – dijo Eyra nerviosamente.

Antes de que el Seashoker volviera a hacer otra cosa, el Cortatormentas se paró en seco, al mismo tiempo que el Seashoker.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- No lo sé, ¿Qué pasa tifón que tienes? – pregunto Eyra preocupada

Ambos dragones señalaron un punto en el océano en la que había una pequeña barca, muy derruida como si la hubieran atacado, tenía marcas de espadas y algunas flechas clavadas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Eyra

\- Bajemos por si hay algún sobreviviente –

Los dos dragones descendieron rápidamente, con mucho cuidado ya que no quería hundir el pequeño barco.

Cuando lo observaron más de cerca, su mirada se llenó de impresión al ver a su único ocupante y el deplorable estado en el que estaba.

Una chica de pelo color negro tendida inconsciente en entre las tablas del barco con algunos cortes en su cuerpo.

\- Quien le habrá hecho esto – pregunto Eyra

\- No tengo idea, pero no podemos dejarla aquí –

\- Yo la llevo, puedes con ella, ¿Verdad Tifón? – pregunto Eyra

Tifón lanzo un rugido de afirmación y con ayuda de los dos jinetes montaron a la pelinegra en Tifón y volvieron a emprender el vuelo.

\- ¿Quién crees que le haya hecho esto? – pregunto Eyra

\- No tengo idea, cuando lleguemos a lleguemos a Skellige veremos que hacer –

 **(-)**

Hipo y Chimuelo ya habían volado bastante lejos y ahora iban de regreso a Skellige, a Hipo le había agradado el lugar, y porque culparlo, era un lugar donde él y Chimuelo podían vivir en paz.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Darius y Drogoz habían estado volando junto a ellos por varios minutos.

Hipo volvió a la realidad, pero seguía sin notar que Darius estaba a su lado, mientras en el rosto de Darius se dibujó una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

\- Hola Hipo – grito Darius con todas sus fuerzas

Hipo se sobresaltó y por muy poco casi cae de Chimuelo, salvo que el Furia nocturna si lo había notado y ya estaba preparado.

Después de este suceso Darius, Drogoz y Chimuelo estallaron a carcajadas, cada uno de ellos riéndose como podía.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia – dijo Hipo

\- Creo que nosotros si – dijo Darius – Ibas tan dormido que parecías un no muerto –

Hipo iba a responderle pero luego noto que Drogoz estaba cargando algo con sus patas traseras.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Hipo

\- Un jabalí – dijo Darius simplemente – Es el desayuno de Drogoz –

\- Pensé que todos los dragones comían pescado – dijo Hipo

\- Drogoz no, creo que es el único que se pasa todo el día comiendo – dijo Darius haciendo enfurecer a Drogoz

Hipo solo miro a ambos individuos extrañado mientras Drogoz parecía discutir por medio de refunfuños.

\- Por cierto eres algo madrugador – dijo Darius – Saliste antes de que todos despertaran –

\- De eso tienes que culpar a Chimuelo – dijo Hipo mientras Chimuelo pareciera que imitara sus palabras en forma de burla.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron, el único que ignoraba la situación era Drogoz el cual veía de vez en cuando hacia atrás mientras para asegurarse de que su presa siguiera en sus patas, mientras se relamía.

\- ¿Qué te parece una carrera? – dijo Darius

\- ¿Hasta dónde? – pregunto Hipo

\- De aquí hasta Skellige – dijo Darius

\- ¿Tu que dices Chimuelo? – pregunto Hipo

Chimuelo asintió emocionado.

\- ¿Tu que dices Drogoz? – pregunto Darius – Si ganamos me comeré una pata del jabalí –

A Drogoz dio a entender que le entusiasmaba la idea, así que ambos dragones pararon en seco en el aire, después de unos segundos ambos emprendieron el vuelo a toda velocidad.

 **(-)**

Mucho más lejos de allí en la isla de los crueles marginados, se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal, pero no era de una tribu enemiga, ni de los marginados, eran guerreros del caos, una flota tres veces más grande que la que ataco la isla en la que vivía Heather, había desembarcado en las costas de los dominios de los marginado, entre los asaltantes se encontraba de todo, desde guerreros con el pecho desnudo, hasta intimidantes soldados con armaduras de color negro y algunas líneas doradas y con yelmos que solo dejaban ver sus ojos con un brillo de color rojo muy maligno.

También había criaturas míticas, en este caso eran Trolls, trolls invadidos por los poderes ruinosos del caos, en este caso por el poder de Khorne, su piel era rojiza y gris en su espalda, cuernos de demonio junto con dientes afilados y zarpas igual de afiladas, iban armados o con un hacha de piedra como las de neolítico o con un garrote hecho de cráneos.

Pero lo que más atemorizaba era el comandante que dirigía el ataque, una atemorizante criatura mitad ogro del torso para arriba, y mitad dragón, como un centauro, su parte de dragón eran cuatro poderosas patas, y una cola muy larga, cuya piel era de color, su parte de ogro era sumamente musculosa con piel amarillenta, lo cubría una armadura de color negro, armado con un martillo gigante que sujetaba con sus dos manos, pero en su mano derecha llevaba enrollada una gran cadena que iba desde su mano hasta la cubierta baja del barco más grande de la flota, lo peor de todo era su enorme tamaño ya que un pesadilla monstruosa se vería pequeño, respondía al nombre de Kholek el Comesoles.

\- Acábenlos guerreros, sacien el hambre de los dioses del caos y ellos los recompensaran – rugió Kholek, su voz era áspera y sumamente intimidante

Los guerreros del caos destrozaban a los marginados que los enfrentaban, armados con hachas y espadas acababan con cualquier resistencia, el sonido del choque de las armas y el de los lamentos de los moribundos era sumamente opacado por los infernales gritos de los guerreros del caos.

La batalla parecía decantarse en gran medida a favor de los invasores, los marginados estaban al borde de la derrota, y Alvin el traidor estaba cada vez más desesperado.

Tal fue su desesperación, que en lugar de intentar escapar de este desastre, prefirió atacar a Kholek.

Alvin se lanzó contra el feroz ogro-dragón, empuñando su espada con la intención de clavarla en su cabeza, fue su última insensatez.

Kholek descubrió la acción de Alvin, y giro su cuerpo para atrapar al traidor con su cola estampándolo contra el suelo.

Alvin recupero el conocimiento rápidamente y se volteo rápidamente para evitar el golpe del martillo del comesoles.

Alvin volvió a la carga lanzando un grito de guerra, esta vez su objetico eran las patas de Kholek, salvo que no conto que el Ogro-dragón ya había previsto el movimiento del marginado, y soltando su martillo uso su mano derecha para golpearlo violentamente haciéndolo chocar contra una roca.

\- Estas acabado Alvin el traidor – dijo Kholek acercándose lentamente – Ríndete, y te daré una muerte de guerrero –

Alvin solo se limitó a escupir saliva combinada con sangre hacia Kholek, el cual solo rio con satisfacción.

Kholek volvió a sostener su martillo solo con la mano derecha, y comenzó a batir la cadena que tenía enrollada en su brazo, después de unos segundos, la cubierta del barco principal se abrió y de ella emergió un dragón.

Era un Skrill, o por lo menos lo fue algún día, su color era negro rojizo, poseía cuatro alas que estaban derruidas, además de eso poseía dos cabezas, la de la izquierda tenía una pose más agresiva, mientras que la de la derecha parecía más una de locura ya que mantenía su lengua afuera, en donde sus dos cabeza formaban su cuello había una cadena enrollada que era la que sujetaba Kholek.

La criatura rugió de manera estridente, haciendo que los marginados que estaban en la línea del medio y en la retaguardia quedaran helados, ya que los que estaban en la línea de frente seguían siendo masacrados por el ejército de Kholek.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo Alvin débilmente

Kholek rio de manera tenebrosa, antes de darle una respuesta al líder de los marginados.

\- Me sorprende que no reconozcas al símbolo de tus aliados los berserker – dijo Kholek de manera burlona

\- ¿Eso es un Skrill? – dijo Alvin sin creérselo aun

\- Lo fue alguna vez – dijo el Comesoles – Ahora es la última cosa que tú y tus marginados verán –

El Skrill comenzó a generar una serie de relámpagos, para luego disparar desde sus dos bocas un poderoso relámpago de color rojo carmesí, este rayo fue lo último que Alvin y su tribu verían antes de que sus vidas fueran segadas.

El campo de batalla se enmudeció mientras los guerreros del caos aguardaban la declaración de su comandante.

Kholek apareció sobre una roca en la que estaba el cadáver de Alvin el traidor, en señal de victoria puso una de sus patas sobre el cuerpo inerte del vencido.

\- Sangre para el dios de la sangre – grito Kholek levantando su martillo mientras una feroz tormenta que había tapado el sol desde el inicio de la batalla lanzaba relámpagos estridentes de color negro.

\- Cráneos para el trono de cráneos – respondió la turba de gurreros del caos levantando sus armas en señal de victoria.

El feroz ejercito comenzó a abordar sus barcos mientras cargaba los productos del saqueo, más que todo armas, espadas y armaduras, aunque también se llevaron gran parte del oro que los marginados habían obtenido con todas sus actividades ilegales como esclavos y saqueos, Kholek subió al buque insignia, después de unos segundos un tripulante se le acerco.

\- ¿Qué rumbo tomamos mi lord? –

\- De vuelta al continente –

\- ¿No atacaremos a los Berserker? –

\- Por ahora no, esto fue una victoria pero perdimos más de lo esperado, no me arriesgare a ser vencido –

\- Si mi lord –

La flota de barbaros levo anclas de y se encamino de nuevo hacia el continente.

 **(-)**

Mucho más al sur, alejado de la masacre de los marginados, una flota de barcos mal hechos, en el sentido que no se parecían a nada conocido, avanzaba rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Skellige, sus tripulantes, Orkos, Goblin y muchos lobos Huargo.

En la nave más grande justo en la proa, un Orko con la mitad de su cara quemada, miraba el horizonte sumamente enojado.

\- Kuando noz volvamoz a encontrar – dijo el Orko sumamente furioso – Oz hare algo peor que a ezte kraneo – dijo rompiendo un craneo que tenía en su mano derecha – Nadie humilla a Zik´z el deztripador y vive para contarlo -

 **(-)**

En la cueva donde quedaban los establos de dragones de Skellige, dos dragones acababan de aterrizar, pero no eran ni Chimuelo ni Drogoz, eran Tifón y el Cortatormentas que habían rescatado a la pelinegra en el mar, de inmediato fueron recibidos por Dageron y Eris.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo Valka, ¿Qué tal el viaje? – saludo Eris con amabilidad mientras Dageron ayudaba a Eyra con la pelinegra.

\- Salvo por un náufrago todo normal – dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha y revelaba una mujer de cabello castaño – Me he perdido algo interesante –

\- No mucho la verdad, salvo por la llegada de un jinete de dragón del norte – dijo Eris

\- Eso ya es mucho – dijo Eyra – Ya es raro que se aparezca alguien del norte, más ahora un jinete –

\- ¿Y que dragón montaba? – pregunto Valka

\- No lo vas a creer, es un Furia Nocturna – dijo Eris

Esta afirmación hiso que Eyra soltara a la pelinegra de la impresión, haciendo que todo el peso de la chica recayera en Dageron, quien por muy poco cae.

\- Un Furia Nocturna, hablas en serio – dijo Eyra

\- Muy en serio – dijo Eris

\- Eso sí que es más que una novedad, me gustaría conocer a ese jinete y al dragón – dijo Valka

\- Pues que coincidencia, está llegando justo ahora – dijo Eris señalando el cielo.

Todos los presente vieron a donde apuntaba Eris, para ver como Chimuelo y Drogoz bajaban a toda velocidad, estando muy parejos, pero para desgracia de Darius y Drogoz, el furia nocturna era una de las especies más rápidas por lo que al final fue el vencedor, aterrizando en la plataforma segundos antes que Drogoz.

\- Creo que ganamos amigo – dijo Hipo acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo, mientras este último asentía feliz.

\- Bueno pudimos haber ganado – dijo Darius – Si no tuviéramos peso extra – dijo refiriéndose al jabalí que Drogoz cargo toda la carrera.

Cuando Hipo descendió de Chimuelo, Valka pudo apreciar su rostro mejor, se quedó petrificada, mientras sus ojos pareciera que fueran a emanar lágrimas, los recuerdos volvieron a ella como un rio que a dejado de estar obstruido, recuerdo de un bebe que se vio obligada a dejar atrás muchos años atrás.

Hipo luego giro su cabeza hacia el grupo que estaba en la puerta de la entrada para aterrizar de la cueva, la mujer de pelo marrón le parecía muy familiar.

Valka y Eris se acercaron a los recién llegados.

\- Este es el jinete del que te hable – dijo Eris – Su nombre es…-

\- Hipo – dijo Valka lentamente interrumpiendo a Eris y dejándola a Darius, Dageron y Eris con la boca abierta y a Hipo sumamente confundido.

\- Como…como sabes mi nombre – dijo Hipo lentamente

Valka se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de Hipo.

\- ¿En serio no me recuerdas? – dijo Valka lentamente

\- Bueno, me parece conocida pero no sé de donde – dijo Hipo

\- Eso es comprensible, eras muy pequeño cuando paso, pero una madre jamás olvida – dijo Valka a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Ahora todos los presente estaban en shock, e Hipo tenía una expresión de impresión en su rostro mientras Chimuelo lo miraba con preocupación.

 **(-)**

En un lugar sumamente oscuro, que no parecía de este mundo, cuatro figuras bajo las sombras de la oscuridad discutían abiertamente, sobre los últimos sucesos.

\- Parece que uno de tus mensajeros de la destrucción fallo, Khorne – dijo una voz hedonista y que no se lograba identificar si era de un hombre o de una mujer

\- Cállate Slaanesh – dijo una voz llena de ira, fría, áspera y atemorizante, que le helaría la sangre al más valiente, el más leve sonido parecía el más fuerte de los gritos – No es como que tus seguidores hallan hecho algo últimamente, solo se la pasan regocijándose en los placeres –

\- Mis seguidores tienen algo mejor que hacer, además la guerra es tu fuerte tú vas por ahí masacrando, mientras yo me encargo de atraer más adeptos a mi causa– dijo así llamado Slaanesh

\- Valla causa – refunfuño Khorne – Pasarse la eternidad en un palacio mientras no hacen más que revolcarse en sus sucios placeres –

\- Ustedes dos deben parar con esto – dijo una tercera voz, calmada y mucho menos amenazante que la de Khorne – Después de todo, no vinimos aquí para iniciar otra guerra entre nosotros –

\- Eso, escuchemos al portador de la fe, el poderoso Tzeentch parece ya no ser el mismo de antes – dijo una voz que parecía venir de un ser mórbidamente gordo ya que era muy putrefacta y sumamente lenta – Aplastar las esperanzas de los mortales ya te aburrió -

\- Hablo el que ya no aporta nada al cambio – dijo Tzeentch – Nurgle, un ser tan insignificante como tú no conocerá nunca el gran poder que yo poseo –

De un momento a otro las cuatro figuras habían comenzado una fuerte discusión entre ellos, no parecían unidos.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno que les pareció, ¿muy violento?, debería ponerlo calificación M, bueno no sé, me disculpan la tardanza, se supone que se publicaría la semana pasada, pero los problemas me han caído por montones, bueno antes de pasar a las review responderé una duda general y algunas aclaraciones.**

 **La primera duda que todos tienen, si, será** **Hicsstrid** **, no se preocupen, no se amaran así de la noche a la mañana, pero de que lo será lo será.**

 **Bueno, ahora una aclaraciones del capítulo.**

 **El Skrill está así, porque fue afectado por los poderes del caos, los dioses acostumbran a dar favores a sus siervos, en este caso el susodicho Skrill recibió un favor para ser más mortífero.**

 **Y no me linchen por la falta de ortografía cuando hablan los Orkos, solo es que dicen la c como k y la s como z, y yo soy fiel al realismo.**

 **Ahora algo respecto a los dioses del caos, son hermanos pero se odian, casi ni se pueden ver como ya lo demostró la conversación final.**

 **En fin ahora los comentarios.**

 **DragoViking: Como vez diste en el clavo, si era Valka, creo que fui muy predecible, y me agrada que te gusten los oc que yo cree, ósea Dageron y Alduin, aunque ahora ambos me quieren muerto por ponerlos del bando de los buenos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: Me agrada que la historia te esté gustando, y no te preocupes, explicare todo lo necesario para que la historia sea entendible, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Fanaticaloca: Actualiza, después de más de un mes, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, supongo que nadie le tiene confianza a Patán, porque el que provoca un cambio en su actitud de Hipo, y bueno, como se fue entonces ser el heredero solo infla su ego, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Y bueno eso sería todo, no olviden dejarme una review, y yo se los agradeceré, en fin nos vemos, y por favor ténganme paciencia con las actualizaciones de este fic.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, ciao.**


	5. Vida

**Bueno eso tomo mucho más tiempo del esperado, exactamente 9 meses y esto es completamente vergonzoso.**

 **CAPITULO 4: VIDA**

El sonido de los cuervos era lo único que se escuchaba, centenares de cuervos en el aire, llenaban el ambiente con su sonoro canto, mientras que muchos otros caminaban por la superficie llena de nieve de color rosado y de gran cantidad de armas y peor aún gran cantidad de cuerpos.

Un hombre solitario con una capucha negra y sosteniéndose con un bastón se movía lentamente por el lugar, ignorando a los cuervos que se deleitaban con el festín de cuerpos.

La solitaria figura paro en seco y paseo su mirada por el lugar, encontrándose con guerreros del caos que yacían en el suelo y al mismo tiempo con hombres de armaduras plateadas y colores de tela rojo que adornaban el campo de batalla.

La figura se retiró su capucha, dejando ver a un hombre encorvado y de pelo gris ciego de un ojo por lo que se veía a simple vista, el hombre levanto su mano y al poco tiempo un cuervo de color blanco como la nieve se posó en su mano y se acercó ligeramente hasta tenerlo cerca del oído.

El cuervo lanzo un ligero graznido y luego volvió a emprender el vuelo, el solitario hombre alzo su mirada hacia el cielo en el cual gran cantidad de nubes negras se acumulaban.

\- Quizás aun podamos evitar el desastre – dijo con voz cansada, dando media vuelta y alejándose lentamente del putrefacto lugar.

 **(-)**

Muy alejados del continente, en la inmensidad del mar 3 drakars con un símbolo de Skrill en sus velas navegaban lentamente.

La calma era evidente, los tripulante que eran hombres fornidos con cascos con enormes cuernos.

Al frente del drakar que iba delante de los demás, un hombre fornido con barba poblada y con algunas canas.

\- Jefe Osvald, el viento es favorable, llegaremos a Berk en poco tiempo – dijo uno de los tripulante.

\- Bien, será agradable volver a ver a mi viejo amigo Estoico – dijo Osvald

\- ¡Naufrago a estribor! – el grito de uno de los vigías irrumpió el ambiente mientras toda la tripulación posaba sus miradas en el agua.

\- Allí esta –

El Drakar se acercó lentamente y los tripulantes sacaron al hombre del agua.

Osvald se acercó y sus hombres le abrieron paso he hicieron un circulo a su alrededor.

El hombre poseía barba negra y daba signos de haber muerto hacía varias horas, lo que llamo la atención de todos a bordo, fue la espada sumamente decorada que se encontraba clavada en el torso.

\- Es un marginado – dijo uno de ellos

\- Así es – dijo Osvald mientras retiraba la espada del cuerpo y la examinaba sin poder saber a quién le pertenecía pues tenía varios signos bastante extraños – Lo que de verdad me pregunto es quien le hizo esto –

\- Berk a la vista – volvió a gritar el vigía mientras la tripulación observaba a lo lejos un pequeño punto negro.

 **(-)**

Para Hipo el mundo dejo de rotar mientras ahogaba un ligero grito de impresión al ver a la persona que había creído muerta desde hacía ya muchos años.

\- Mama – dijo Hipo lentamente

\- Si Hipo soy yo – dijo Valka con una mirada triste

Ambos Madre e Hijo no pudieron evitar darse un potente abrazo, sus mentes se los pedían y con el pudieron desahogar varios años en los que ambos se necesitaron.

Dageron, Eyra y Eris observaban todo en silencio, pero Darius era otra cosa.

\- No puede ser – dijo Dageron observando a Darius – ¿Estas llorando?

Darius se puso muy rojo y luego dijo.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo algo molesto mientras Drogoz se burlaba de lado.

Drogoz golpeo con su cola a su jinete para tratar de animarlo.

Unas horas después de este emotivo encuentro Hipo se encontraba en la casa que Valka tenía en la isla, le sorprendió saber que la habían construido especialmente para ella ya que era muy parecida a las casas que tenían en Berk.

\- Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas – dijo Valka

\- La verdad si – dijo Hipo nervioso - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Mientras madre e hijo hablaban sobre los sucesos de los últimos años, Chimuelo trataba de buscarle juego a Brinca nubes el Dragón negro como la noche intentaba de forma infructuosa de hacer que el cortatormentas le siguiera el juego.

Valka observo esto con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno por donde empiezo – dijo Valka

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Cada día era lo mismo, masacre tras masacre, muertes tras muertes, yo no lo quería así, trate de hacerlos entender muchas veces, pero por desgracia las tradiciones para los vikingos son difíciles de olvidar.**

 **Hasta que una noche vi como un dragón entraba a nuestra casa, temí lo peor, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron hasta que finalmente llegue y pude ver la verdad.**

 **El dragón nunca quiso hacerte daño, todo lo contrario tu parecías…**

 **Valka hizo una ligera pausa mientras su corazón parecía contraerse internamente por la historia que estaba por contar…**

 **Tú parecías estar feliz con la presencia del dragón, y finalmente lo pude ver, tantos años de matanza habían sido completamente en vano, ellos no nos odiaban y nosotros no deberíamos odiarlos a ellos.**

 **Solté el hacha que llevaba en mis manos y me acerque lo más lentamente que pude.**

 **Pero entonces tu padre entro a la casa, lo que paso después de eso fue demasiado rápido como para poder describirlo con exactitud, tú te asustaste y comenzaste a llorar, Estoico creyó que te estaba haciendo daño y se lanzó al ataque como siempre, tu lloraste y el dragón se asustó.**

 **Brincanubes me tomo y escapo conmigo mientras volábamos a gran altura, y luego me trajo aquí, el Jarl me acepto sin ningún problema y bueno lo demás creo que se podría decir que es historia.**

 **(-)**

\- Y en todo este tiempo, ¿Nunca pensaste en volver a Berk? – pregunto Hipo

\- Créeme lo quise hacer muchas veces, pero sabía lo que pasaría si volvía – dijo Valka con sinceridad y tristeza

\- Bueno al menos me encontré con una cara familiar – dijo Hipo

\- ¿Y qué pensó tu padre de tu nuevo amigo Furia Nocturna? – dijo Valka

Chimuelo levanto su mirada con su sola mención y se acercó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno no sé cómo se lo habrá tomado – dijo Hipo con nerviosismo – No creo que muy bien –

\- Me lo imagino – dijo Valka acariciando a Chimuelo mientras el mismo parecía sentirse muy a gusto – Supongo que es por eso que tú y Chimuelo tuvieron que venir aquí –

\- Más o menos – dijo Hipo

\- Y, ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – pregunto Valka

\- Parece irreal, nunca pensé que hubiera lugares así – dijo Hipo

\- Y, hay muchos más, pero este tiene un toque bastante distinto, ¿verdad? – dijo Valka

\- Si, es difícil de explicar – dijo Hipo – Pero creo que yo también lo siento –

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, hasta que Valka volvió a hablar con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Hipo, y que harás ahora – dijo Valka con nervios por lo que iba a preguntar – Si quieres puedes quedarte y tratar de comenzar una nueva vida aquí y podríamos tratar de recuperar el tiempo que perdimos –

Hipo guardo silencio unos minutos mientras Valka se comenzaba a preocupar, quizás no debió ser tan directa y mas tan rápido, Hipo miro a Chimuelo.

\- ¿Tu que dices amigo? – pregunto Hipo

Chimuelo rugió con alegría

 _"_ _Por supuesto que sí, este lugar es increíble"_

Si bien Hipo no hablaba dragón, la mera actitud del dragón negro fue confirmación suficiente.

\- Creo que nos quedaremos – dijo Hipo

Ni madre, ni hijo pudieron aguantarse y se dieron un abrazo, un abrazo que ambos habían necesitado por mucho tiempo.

\- Bienvenido Hipo, bienvenido – dijo Valka

 **(-)**

\- ¡Como te atreves a presentarte ante mi habiendo fracasado! – Grito la voz de Khorne con ira – Debiste haber honrado tu pacto conmigo y morir en la batalla, no viniendo a mi arrodillado -

Era un recinto completamente cerrado solo iluminado por antorchas mientras un guerrero con armadura dorada y destrozada estaba de rodillas ante un orbe del color rojo sangre

\- Mi señor Khorne le juro que la próxima vez – comenzó a decir con temor

\- ¡NO!, ya no habrá próxima vez para ti, Kholek acaba con la rata – dijo Khorne

El Ogro-dragón salió de entre las sombras mientras cargaba su enorme martillo y se reía con crueldad.

\- Pobre, pobre, pobre, después de esto no quedaran ni tus huesos para los cuervos – dijo Kholek mientras levantaba su martillo y lo aplastaba

 **(-)**

\- Estoico viejo amigo – dijo Oswald bajando del drakar – Ha pasado tiempo –

Estoico recibió con un fuerte apretón de manos al viejo jefe de los berzerkers.

\- Creo que demasiado para mi gusto Oswald – dijo Estoico – ¿Cómo ha estado todo viejo amigo? –

\- Muy tranquilas últimamente – dijo Oswald mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Estoico subiendo las escaleras de piedra hacia la aldea – Escuche lo de tu hijo, lo lamento –

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento para que hablemos de eso – dijo Estoico

Oswald guardo silencio mientras preparaba una respuesta, cuando sus hombres se acercaron.

\- Que haremos con el cuerpo del marginado – pregunto

\- ¿Marginado? – dijo Estoico con curiosidad

\- Encontramos flotando el cuerpo de uno de los hombres de Alvin, estaba muerto cuando lo encontramos, con esta espada clavada en su cuerpo – dijo Oswald

Estoico recibió la espada y comenzó a examinarla.

\- Nunca había visto una hoja como esta – dijo Estoico

\- A mi también me pareció extraño – dijo Oswald – Quizás tu herrero podría saber algo –

\- Quizás, pero Bocón zarpo hace unas horas, de seguro el podrá ayudarnos en cuanto vuelva - dijo Estoico

\- No creo que debamos prestarle mucha atención a esto, son marginados después de todo, lo que les pase no algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos – dijo Oswald – ¿Firmamos el tratado? –

\- Por supuesto, ya todo está listo en el gran salón – dijo Estoico

 **(-)**

\- Y, ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Dageron mientras Eyra preparaba una extraña poción que según decía la sanaría a Heather mucho más rápido.

\- Bueno no ha despertado, pero puede que esto la ayude – dijo Eyra

\- ¿No ha dado señales de vida? – pregunto Dageron

\- No – dijo Eyra – Ten sostén estas hierbas, y cuando te diga las hechas en el caldero –

\- Bien –

Pasaron unos minutos más mientras Eyra seguía arrojando cosas a la burbujeante mezcla.

\- Ahora – dijo Eyra y Dageron obedeció – Yo retrocedería un poco –

No les dio ni tiempo cuando este lanzo una potente explosión.

\- Creo que deberías dejar de hacer pociones – dijo Dageron

\- Oh vamos, tengo mis carencias pero aún así lo logre – dijo Eyra

El caldero antes lleno ahora solo estaba con un pequeño líquido que apenas logro llenar un pequeño vaso de metal.

Eyra llevo el pequeño vaso con cuidado de no derramar nada y rápidamente lo vertió en la boca de Heather.

La pelinegra aun inconsciente se retorció un poco en la cama, hasta que sus músculos se destensaron y su expresión se suavizo.

\- ¿Y funciono? – pregunto Dageron

\- Creo que sí, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá – dijo Eyra

 **(-)**

La oscuridad de la noche ya había caído en Berk y luego de que ambos jefes terminaran de firmar un nuevo tratado de paz por otro par de años, y como era ya costumbre cada vez que esto sucedía, se celebraba con un enorme banquete.

El mismo era tan grande que incluso hasta los vikingos más insaciables ya estaban comenzando a llenarse.

Un poco más apartados entre tanto ajetreo se encontraban Astrid, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, quienes veían con algo de molestia como Patán alardeaba ante todos los presentes.

\- Uno pensaría que ser el futuro jefe lo haría ser solo un poco más humilde – dijo Astrid

\- Creo que pides imposibles – dijo Patapez

\- Ya me doy cuenta – dijo Astrid

\- No entiendo porque eligieron a Patán, me pudieron haber elegido a mí – dijo Brutacio

\- Porque tienes la cabeza hueca – dijo Brutilda

\- Así mira quien habla – dijo Brutacio

Y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya ambos estaban dándose golpes en el suelo sin ningún tipo de cuartel.

Astrid solo giro la mirada con molestia y luego se encontró con Patán muy cerca de ella.

\- Me darías el honor de acompañarme Astrid – dijo tendiéndole la mano

Y le dio el honor por supuesto, el honor de volver a tener la nariz rota una vez más mientras Astrid salía hecha una furia del Gran salón, debió haber sido más lista y no haber delatado a Hipo, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que nunca volviera ya que su partida solo había complicado las cosas.

 **(-)**

Pero si había algo que Hipo nunca iba a hacer era regresar a Berk, se había reencontrado con su madre y mejor aún tenía un nuevo hogar en el que él y Chimuelo podían vivir en paz y todo parecía mejorar conforme las horas pasaban.

Un fuerte golpeteo de la puerta sobresalto a Hipo y a Valka los cuales habían seguido hablando tras varias horas que ya era de noche.

Valka abrió la puerta y se encontró a Dageron empuñando su espada y respirando agitadamente.

\- Dageron, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo pregunto Valka

\- Orcos – dijo Dageron

\- ¿Cuantos? – pregunto Valka

\- Muchos – dijo Dageron mientras Valka he Hipo salían de la casa y solo pudieron ahogar un grito.

Era una flota enorme barcos con sus candelabros encendidos, algunos estaban mal hechos y otros claramente eran barcos humanos capturados por los orcos.

\- Sé que no le gusta usar a los dragones para una batalla – dijo Dageron – Pero creo que ahora no tenemos otra opción, ¿Qué hacemos? –

\- Defender la isla – dijo Valka – Hipo quédate aquí, por favor –

\- Pero Chimuelo y yo podemos ayudar – dijo Hipo

\- Eso lo sé – dijo Valka – Pero nos acabamos de ver después de muchos años y aún no estás preparado para algo como esto – dijo Valka

Hipo asintió pero no se sentía muy conforme con la decisión.

\- Que Odin nos ayude – dijo Valka

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno esto es vergonzoso, y nop no tengo excusa para esta horrible demora, cuando comencé a escribirlo pensé que sabía cómo seguirlo ahora me demore mucho en escribir este capítulo, no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, dependerá de mi imaginación pero espero no hacerlos esperar mucho de verdad.**

Fantasy Branca Snow: De verdad muchas gracias por las review, y me disculpo por esta enorme tardanza, espero no hacer esperar tanto para el próximo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado.

Xseyver: Muchas gracias de verdad, lo siento por la horrible demora y espero que te haya gustado

DragoViking: Revelación y mucho más bueno no tanto la verdad es que fue mucho más corto de lo que esperaba, discúlpame la demora y espero no hacer esperar tanto para la próxima

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora.**


End file.
